Monkeys in a Maze
by badwolfbay99
Summary: The Torchwood team, Sarah Jane and Luke smith and the Doctor, Amy and Rory end up in a place surrounded by white corridors which keep changing. Who put them there and why?
1. Chapter 1

"Well this doesn't look like home!" Said Amy hopping out of the Tardis, Rory followed soon after.

"I didn't do anything" Said the Doctor confused. He darted around the console to catch up with them. He stopped suddenly retraced his steps and grabbed something that was close to the door.

"Wait so the Tardis landed itself" Rory looked around. They were in a corridor with other corridors leading of it. Every wall was blank and painted white, they all looked identical and there was no one to be seen or heard. It was silent.

"This isn't one of those times where you 'accidentally' landed us somewhere exciting is it?" Amy sighed "And why have you got an umbrella?"

In his hand the Doctor was twirling a multicoloured polka dot umbrella. "Felt like it, and when has that ever happened?" Said the Doctor leaning on his umbrella and pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his tweed jacket to scan the air.

"Like when we were supposed to be going to Brazil and ended up in Yorkshire!" Mocked Rory

"And when you were coming to pick me up and then was two years late!"

The Doctor grunted "Stop being so..." He said, flapping his arms around. "Not everything goes badly for us" He began to walk down the biggest corridor.

"Yes, it does" said Rory

The Doctor turned to talk to them, walking backwards down the corridor "You never know, the people here might me friendly"

Suddenly a boy clutching a bag running from the corridor to the right, slammed in to the Doctor taking them both to the floor. The boy was flustered and out of breath but the Doctor still recognised him immediately: "Luke Smith!" He cried standing up and brushing himself off "What are you running from?" The Doctor turned just in time to see a Slitheen waddling up the corridor. A massive, repulsive green monster with long sharp claws and eyes as dark as night.

"Ah..." The Doctor frowned and scratched his head. He leaped towards the creature "Stay Back!" He yelled pointing his umbrella towards the slimy green monster. "Amy, Rory get back"

The Slitheen laughed cruelly "Your threatening me with an umbrella!"

"Well it was worth a try" he shrugged lowering his 'weapon'. "Who are you, why are we here?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Doctor!" The Slitheen flexed its claws and blinked its cruel, black eyes.

Even in the drama the Doctor looked pleased at being recognised, he smiled and straightened his collar. "You've heard of me then"

The Slitheen snarled "You killed my family when they tried to invade. I have waited all my life for this chance of revenge, you shall be a fine hunt" he took a step forward and the Doctor took a step back.

"Yes sorry about that" said the Doctor, a smile on his face to prove that the apology was not sincere.

"Doctor?" Amy called, half hiding behind Rory

He turned towards the couple briefly "Yeh there was a little problem at Downing Street, all sorted." The Doctor turned back and continued to distract the Slitheen by talking utter nonsense.

"Downing Street" Amy mumbled, impressed.

"What's he doing" whispered Rory, nodding in the direction of Luke. Amy got a better look at him now, he looked about eighteen and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. 'Same as any average teenager' she thought. He was crouched behind the Doctor mixing and then smelling various vials of different coloured chemicals that he was pulling out of the bag.

Suddenly he jumped up and shouted "Got it!" As if waiting for him, the Doctor hopped out of the way and Luke through the vial full of liquid at the beast. Strange noises started to rumble from the Slitheen and its eyes grew distant. Quick as a flash the Doctor opened his umbrella shielding himself and Luke from massive chunks of Slitheen flying at them. The Slitheen had exploded.

Amy stood in shock over what had happened. Her an Rory were coated head to foot in green slime. She made an attempt to wipe away the sludge from her face but her hands were covered too and it only made it worse.

"Doctor!" She screeched "What was that?"

"Acetic Acid" smiled Luke, triumphant and excited from defeating the creature. He looked both of them up and down and smiled even bigger than before, "don't worry, it washes out".


	2. Chapter 2

The four emerged from the Tardis. Amy and Rory in a new set of clothes and the Doctor now umbrellaless. Him and Luke were talking nineteen to the dozen, the Doctor about his adventures in Time and Space (and his new face) and Luke about his latest adventures with his mum, Sarah Jane, on Earth.

Luke had earlier explained that he had woken up close to his mum in corridors like these. They had wondered the corridors together until a wall slid down and separated them. He then stumbled across a small room filled with various tool:, guns and knives etc. but all Luke took was a bag of chemicals (what he thought he could get the best out of). He had then bumped into a Slitheen and then bumped, more violently, into the Doctor.

The young boy stopped mid sentence, "You're gonna find Mum, right?" A look of concern crossed his face.

"Yes I will," smiled the Doctor, he slapped Luke on the back "and until we do I think your mother's more than capable of looking after herself" He walked forward and pressed his ear against one of the white walls.

Luke laughed half-heartedly. Amy could see he was still worried. They both watched as the Doctor stared intensely at the wall, licked it and then smacked his mouth. She chucked to herself. "Honestly, he looks crazy... but he gets results" she smiled a warm, friendly smile that instantly made Luke feel relaxed. "What is it then Doctor?" She smiled walking over.

"An ordinary wall" he sighed disappointed.

Rory looked around and then stopped, he frowned and turned to the Doctor. "Have we moved?"

"No of course we haven't Rory" cried the Doctor striding over to him.

"But Doc-" the Doctor but his hand over Rory's mouth and looked at his surroundings in confusion. In annoyance Rory tried to say something but it came out muffled.

"Shhhh, thinking" he mumbled and then walked away from Rory, pacing.

"Doctor we've moved" said Amy bluntly

"Shhhh" he put his finger to his lips and motioned for the others to do the same which they did.

"Maybe everything else has moved" said Luke clearly nervous as to whether he was allowed to speak.

The Doctor paused for a second then laughed and clapped his hands together. "Boy genius right there" he said and ruffled Luke's hair. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed his ear against the wall once more. The sonic glowed a ghoulish green and hummed at several different frequencies before he finally peeled himself from the wall with an excited exclamation. "There's tiny, tiny, little mechanisms in these walls, which means somewhere something is controlling them." He yelled as excited as a child on Christmas.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Asked Amy a smile stretching across her face

"Well someone bought us here for a reason, I think it's time we found out what it is"

Suddenly the walls changed, new corridors opened up and once open passages became closed off by crystal clean, white walls. They were separated, Amy was with Luke and Rory was with the Doctor and none of them could reach the Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Jane sighed sharply. "You're losing your marbles" she muttered to herself and shoved her real lipstick back into her jacket pocket. She then removed a similar looking lipstick but this time when she pressed down on it a small humming sound came from it and a red light appeared. She pointed it at the wall but nothing happened. "Not going to budge then are you?" She sighed once more and put her sonic lipstick back in her pocket.

This was the second time the walls had changed on her. The first time her son had been on the other side. She longed for him now and prayed that he was ok.

"Stop it!" She hissed to herself "He'll be nineteen soon"

She turned around to look at her new surroundings. 'New' was not an apt description, yet more white corridors none of them different from each other. Then she heard something. No someone. He was talking to someone just around the corner from where she was, she froze and pressed herself against the wall.

She listened intently for a few seconds and then relaxed and strode around the corner to great them.

"Why if it isn't Sarah Jane Smith" Yelled Captain Jack Harkness and opened out his arms to her. Around him were two people on the floor groaning and slowly rising to their feet. She recognised both of them from the day the Earth was stolen. Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones.

"I've checked, I can't see anyone Ja-" Martha Jones came from around another corner, she stopped when she saw Sarah Jane. "It's Sarah Jane right?" She smiled.

"This must be Torchwood then" Sarah Jane smiled back, she had heard of Torchwood and though she didn't agree with the way they worked she was glad she was not here alone.

Martha gestured towards a UNIT badge that was on her left shoulder. "Not quite, I just visit now and then."

"Any chance you know where we are, Miss Smith?" Jack smiled showing all his brilliant white teeth. He was just as he always was, scruffy, spikey hair and a long, old-fashioned coat.

"Luke and I just woke up here, all I know is it's white... Oh and the walls move," she stopped and looked at the four people carefully. "You look just the same as you did back then."

"Well it wasn't that long ago" said Gwen, her soft Welsh accent sounded calm and soothing. "My head is killing me."

"It was a few years ago!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Not for us it isn't" said Ianto starting to check Gwen's head for bumps or bruises.

"Now that's interesting," said Jack "whoever brought us here took us from different time streams." He checked the pockets of his jacket and then his holster on his belt. His shoulders relaxed and he felt relieved, he still had guns and spare bullets. If he ever went down he would always go down fighting and for some reason he had a hunch the people who brought them here weren't friendly. "You said your son was here, where is he?"

"Luke, we got separated by the walls, like I said, they change." Sarah Jane sighed, "he's only eighteen."

Martha looked at the woman and felt a lump in the back of her throat. She saw how worried she was, the pain of not knowing whether her own flesh and blood was alive or not... It must be torture. Martha forced a smile on her face. "We'll find him."

...

"Rory, where are you?" Amy softly banged her head against the wall. She was frustrated.

Luke watched her cautiously. 'Mum would know what to say.' He thought.

The red-head paused and swivelled her eyes to where Luke was standing. "Right come on then!" She cried, happily. "I used to love those mazes you got on the back of a menu, I guess this is just a bigger version" she half skipped down the corridor. 'That's what the Doctor would do' she smiled to herself. 'Keep the faith'.

...

"Doctor, would you stop doing that!" Sighed Rory impatiently. He watched in annoyance as the Doctor had stopped at yet another wall and pressed his ear against it. They had left the wall which separated Rory from his wife and were now trying to find another way to get to them. "I thought you said you can't move the walls."

"I can't..." The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pressed it against the wall near his ear.

"Then what are you trying to achieve?" Rory stood awkwardly behind him.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to sigh. "I am learning Rory, the best weapon is knowledge." He quickly returned to his wall.

"Oh..." Said Rory, he sat down against one of the walls "I'll just wait then shall I?"

...

"Jack, what is the point?" Moaned Ianto he was carrying all of Jack's equipment so that Jack could focus his attention on talking to Sarah Jane (that's what Ianto thought anyway)."We have no idea where we are going, for all we know we could be walking in circles." He looked at Jack's annoyed but amused face. "At least carry a bag."

Jack laughed as Martha stepped between them and took all the bags from Ianto. "You'll have to excuse Ianto," he smiled as he spoke loudly to Sarah Jane, "he doesn't have the knack for manual labour."

Ianto blushed, Jack had the skill of making people wish they had never opened their mouth.

"He's got a point though Jack." Said Gwen and stopped in her tracks. Martha and Ianto stopped with her, obviously agreeing. "We can't just walk aimlessly in the hope we bump into someone."

Jack was just about to speak when the open space between them became a solid wall. It must have come from the side or dropped from above them extremely quickly becasue none of them saw any movement just a sudden wall where there wasn't one before. Jack called for his team and his team did the same. Sarah Jane just stood back and said "It looks like it's just us Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack!" Martha was still banging on the wall. She looked down to see the equipment she was carrying. 'Good' she thought 'at least we have something to work with'. She was completely oblivious to the sudden tension around her.

"Martha, it's moving." Gwen's voice was calm but it had an alarming tone. Quickly Martha turned to see both Gwen and Ianto staring at a statue, but it wasn't just any statue it was an angel. It's fingers were gnarled and poised each tipped with a razor-sharp finger nail. It's face was twisted into a scream with equally sharp teeth. It was a creature of nightmares.

"It moves when we don't look at it." Ianto was scared but fascinated. "It's like the scariest game of Grandma's footsteps ever."

"We need to get out of here." Cried Martha panic taking over. "No one take your eyes of it, don't even blink. We came across them before, the Doctor and I. If they touch you, you disappear to another time. It's almost impossible to get back. In UNIT there were rumoured cases were they just killed, snapped people's necks. They are merciless"

"What is it?" Asked Gwen her eyes glued to the monstrous statue.

"It's a weeping angle, which means we need to leave." She paused for a second. "Keep looking at it." She looked around they were in a dead end, the only exit was past the angel. "Keep looking and follow me." She picked up the equipment and then took Ianto's hand and he took Gwen's. Slowly they all walked around the angel, eyes watering from the strain of staring.

They walked backwards up the next corridor, still looking at the angel of stone. Relief flooded through all of them when a wall came down separating them from it.

"Do you think it's the only one?" Ianto stared at the wall behind which was the angel.

"I hope so."

...

Amy smiled. She looked intently at Luke, he was talking about Oxford, his university, babbling so fast she could barely catch a word, just like the Doctor. She sighed wistfully and then realised he had stopped talking. "Are you okay?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Your pretty clever then..." She played about with a question in her mind, not sure whether it would be rude or not. "Are you... Human?"

"Yes," he hesitated, "your asking because I am clever, aren't you?"

"Not just that, you look at new people like they are something to learn, you talk so fast it's like half the world is up there." She tapped him playfully on the head. "You remind me a lot of the Doctor."

Luke beamed, that was the best compliment he could ever think of, 'me? Like the Doctor?' He almost blushed at the thought. "It's weird" he said, frowning "The Doctor I met, before today, he was more sensible than your Doctor. He must completely change each time."

Amy smiled at this, now she was curious. "So you've met more than one Doctor then, what's that like?"

"Confusing!" Suddenly a wall close to them slid down, they both clung to each other. "Let's not get separated" he said a slight tremor in his voice.

...

Jack stood back, his arms crossed, he looked impressed. Sarah Jane had just unlocked a door in the wall using her sonic lipstick. "I need to get me one of those." He laughed. He went to open the door but Sarah Jane stopped him.

"This is the first door we've come across, which means there's bound to be something... different behind it."

"You mean dangerous, don't worry I'll go in first and if something kills me you know not to come in after." He smiled, opened the door and fearlessly walked into the room. It was a giant storeroom full of various equipment. Immediately he went for the massive guns in the far corner.

"How can you even joke about that?"

He left his hands drift over the various pieces of metal. "You really don't know me very well do you?" He paused "I suppose we've only met once" he laughed, "I'm the impossible man, I can't die." He grabbed the biggest gun and stroked the trigger.

"That's typical Torchwood'" she said, her voice scornful and hard, "go for the biggest gun you can find; do you ever stop and talk to aliens or do you just blow their brains out?"

"What is your problem with us?" Retorted Jack, he knew he was bad but he had to stick up for his friends. "Sometimes force needs to be taken and there's nothing you can do, that's just the way it is." Jack sighed and put the gun down reluctantly.

There was a moment of silence. "I've seen remarkable things, things that are so wonderful that I could never forget. But I have also seen war. Killing. What it does to people, its frightening." Sarah looked at the hard, cold floor. "I just want to protect my son from what's really out there."

"But dabbling with Slitheen is okay." A second of silence past and both Jack and Sarah Jane laughed.

She wandered further into the store room, it was full of weapons all shapes and sizes: from the classic bow and arrow to advanced particle technology that neither Sarah Jane nor Jack could work. Jack was sifting through when something caught his eye, or rather the lack of something.

"Someone else has been here," he said "look this place is really dusty except this square, someone took something, which also means someone is armed." Despite their conversation earlier Jack went back to the laser gun he put down earlier.

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes put picked up a small device that looked like a taser. They were both ready for whatever came at them.

...

Rory sighed, "This is ridiculous!" The Doctor was on all fours with his nose pressed to the floor, inhaling deeply. "How is this in any way scientific? What are you going to 'learn' for doing that?"

The Doctor followed the smell to a corner in the wall and then looked at Rory cockily. He stood up, brushed him self off and pulled out his sonic screwdriver slowly and waved it in Rory's face aggravating him further. With one press of the button, sparks flew out of the wall and a panel fell from what once looked like seamless white. The Doctor leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. In the whole in the wall were many wires and what looked like an old computer screen. He raised his eye brows in an infuriating way and was just opening his mouth when Rory interrupted.

"You know what don't even... Just don't okay." Rory's red face made it even more enjoyable for the Doctor. Knowing this Rory composed himself, "so what is it then?"

"This Rory is a control system. It might just control this section or it could be part of a network that controls the entire thing, but if I could hack into it I might be able to find Amy, Luke and Sarah. Worst case scenario we can just learn more and knowledge-"

"Is the best weapon, I get it." Said Rory clearly bored at the Doctors babbling. "So you can find Amy?"

"Like I said it depends" he wiped the dusty screen inside the wall, red writing in an alien language darted across the blue screen. "I have to hack into it first"

"Can you do that?" Rory asked nervous.

The Doctor turned towards him, "of course I can, I'm the Doctor." He smiled a cheeky smile and turned to the screen. He tapped the screen and an alien keyboard appeared. "Right." He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and rested them on the end of his nose. "The good news is, its a number code." His fingers began to type quickly.

"And the bad news?"

The Doctor groaned "I don't know what base it's in" he sighed.

"Which means?"

He turned to face Rory again. "Every language or system has a base for their numbers, normally based on their fingers or another physical aspect like... Humans, you have base ten on Earth." He wiggled his ten fingers in front of Rory. "That means you count in tens: one, two, three, four, five, up to ten and then ten lots of tens for one hundred. But other places have different bases so base three would be one, two, ten, eleven, twelve, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, one hundred."

Rory's brow was furrowed. "Okay, I think I understand... So how long will it take you to hack in?"

He turned back to the screen, "depends how high the base is, it could take a couple of hours if it's up in the hundreds." He paused and grunted brushing back his hair with his hand. "Well it's not two, three or ten."

Rory sighed and leaned against the wall. 'We're gonna be here forever,' he thought, 'never mind hundreds what if it's thousands?'

"I'm in!" Sang the Doctor, joyfully. "Base four, got to love those small numbers!" He kissed the dusty, old screen.

Rory leaned over his shoulder to see map of the entire place appear on the screen. "Wow its massive!" There was a vast network of corridors all interlinking with one another and occasionally the map would change slightly.

"It's definitely someone controlling them, look." The Doctor pointed to an area where there were three small dots, the walls around them changed. "They only ever move around people."

"It could be sensors?"

"No this is all planned, I can tell, there is no way it's random. Well it could be but, no, it's not. It could of been if Luke and Sarah weren't here."

"If these dotty things are people than there's..." Rory counted under his breath. "...nine of us all together, so there's four other people here and we don't know who they are."

"I have a feeling that whoever they are, I will know them." Then Rory saw something in the Doctor's face he hadn't seen in a very long time, sadness and anxiety. Sometimes Rory forgot just how human the Doctor could be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well it's not showing up as alien for me," Sarah Jane was looking hard at her watch and waving it about in the air. She had flipped the top open and was using it as a scanner, "you?"

"Nope nothing here." Jack was also waving about his wrist but his scanner was not as sophisticated, it was a large strap of leather that he could also use as a teleport device, if he only had the code which the Doctor kept from him, again.

Sarah Jane frowned, "wait I'm getting something."

Suddenly a beam of red light shot across the cross-section ahead of them. The blast made a whole in the wall but the neither of them noticed. Immediately Jack took a step in front of Sarah Jane with his big, metal gun. Jack laughed when a Sontaran walked round the corner. "Oy egg head," he pumped the gun and it made a high-pitched sound and glowed a purple-pink colour, it was ready to fire. "Put your gun down please, and next time I won't ask nicely."

The Sontaran laughed, "puny humans you are no match for a Sontaran." He laughed and kept his gun pointed at them

"Why have you got us here, what do you want?" Yelled Sarah Jane coming out from behind Jack, after all she wasn't going to cower behind him.

"I know not why you are here, it is irrelevant. I was taken from my fleet and I must return to them and no one will be getting in my way!" He pumped his gun and it glowed red down the sides. But Jack was quicker to draw, he pulled the trigger and a laser beam of light struck the Sontaran. In stead of falling to the floor the Sontaran burst into a pile of white slime.

Both Jack and Sarah Jane looked at each other. "Is it supposed to do that?" She asked stepping towards the pile of sludge.

Jack shrugged. He threw his weapon down on the floor and crouched beside what was left of the Sontaran. But after a closer look he rose the his feet. "We should keep moving" he said and walked down the corridor it had come from.

Sarah Jane followed him. "Thank you." She said. She hated to admit but he had saved her, even if it was using guns. 'I will prove it to him though' she thought determined 'you can do it without weapons.'

...

"We have been walking for hours!" Ianto was once again carrying all the bags.

"Why is it always you who's moaning?" Asked Gwen, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"We should probably stop and check the equipment." Said Martha, ever since encountering the weeping angel she was constantly looking over her shoulder. "What have we got anyway?"

The three of them sat down and Ianto emptied the first of the three bags they had with them. In one was a laptop with the Torchwood logo on the lid. He gave it to Gwen, and she switched it on. Martha was routing through the second which was full of pieces of technology. "What's this?" She said holding up what looked like a game boy.

"It's a positional locator, it can tell you exactly where you are any where in our solar system. I don't think it will be much use here." Said Gwen not even looking away from the computer.

Martha threw it back in the bag and continued looking. "Do you have this stuff with you all the time?"

"No, you were with us, we were going to check out that rift hot spot." Ianto had started going threw the final, smaller bag which was full of first aid stuff.

"Oh yeh, I almost forgot," Martha sighed. "It seems like ages ago"

Gwen put her laptop to one side and looked at Ianto and Martha. "I was thinking, if we are here with Jack and you and Sarah Jane and her son are here it means that the Doctor must be here too right?"

"You and Jack are always saying how brilliant he is, he'll have a plan that will get us out of here." Ianto smiled at the thought of returning home.

"I never thought about that." Martha smiled, she longed to see the Doctor again. Even the thought of him being near by made her feel hopeful and optimistic. She looked at Gwen and Ianto, both of them were happier as well. 'That is the effect he has on people' she thought 'he always brings hope.'

...

"So where do you think we are?" Amy sat down, she was exhausted and it seemed like forever since they got separated from Rory and the Doctor.

"I don't think we are on Earth." Luke stopped and thought for a minute "I don't know its difficult, it's so confusing."

Amy could see he was tired and frustrated, she patted the floor next to her and he sat down, glad to rest his feet. "It's probably something to do with that slithery think, what was it called."

"Slitheen," he laughed, "they are from Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Amy mouthed wow and they both laughed. But then Luke frowned as he always did when he was thinking. "He can't be anything to do with this, he was just as confused as we were, maybe it's not just us here, maybe it's lots of things."

Amy considered this but dismissed it entirely. "There can't be or we would have seen more people... Or creatures... Or things."

"Yeh but not if this place is really big." He took Amy's hand and put it flat on the floor. "Can't you feel the vibrations, it's like some giant ship or machine. I don't think we are on a planet." There was a moment of silence as both of them imagined how far from home they really were.

"What was he like, the other Doctor?" Amy asked and looked Luke in the eyes.

"I only meet him once, properly, but he was, is, brilliant. So calm and passionate in everything he does... But there's something I heard Mum say 'he's like fire and ice and rage', I guess I never knew him that well."

She nudged him, "sounds to me you know him pretty well," she smiled, "sounds just like him, my Doctor."

...

Sarah Jane and Jack ran around the corner. There was a massive crash from behind them and they both collapsed against the wall gasping for breath.

"See, taser, harmless." She said between breaths. A dark, scaled helmet rolled up the corridor they had just run from.

"Yeh harmless..." said the Captain starting to recover. "What even was that?"

"Ice Warrior, there from Mars, travelled here ages ago." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jack smiled.

"Isn't this just the best bit, you miss this in Torchwood." She laughed again, still recovering from sprinting away. Jack looked at her amused, she could see he still wasn't catching on. "The running."

A massive creature walked up the corridor, and picked up his helmet. He placed it on his head rather dazed and stumbled towards them, electricity from this taser obviously disoriented the creature. Jack grabbed Sarah Jane's hand. "Come on then!" They ran down the corridor laughing.

Once they had completely lost the Ice Warrior they stopped. Smiles still consumed their faces until they heard a sound that turned their hearts cold. "Exterminate!"

"Run!" A voice came from far away and panic struck Sarah Jane.

"Luke," her voice was barely a whisper, "that's Luke."

They were just about to run in the direction of the voices when the wall came down between them. Jack was on the side where Luke was, Sarah Jane couldn't reach them. "I'll find him and make sure he's all right." He promised even though he knew Sarah Jane couldn't hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

It came out of nowhere, Amy and Luke were chatting when a high-pitched whirring sound came from quite far away down the corridor. A white and black Darlek rounded the corner and started heading towards them. "Exterminate!" It screeched looking directly at them.

"Run!" Yelled Luke grabbing Amy's hand and sprinting round a corner. The Darlek shot a laser that nearly hit them as they turned the next corner. Both of them knew how dangerous the Darleks could be, they were terrified.

They were just running up the next corridor when the wall around them dropped. They were trapped in a dead end with a Darlek heading towards them. Amy squeezed Luke's hand.

The Darlek rounded the corner. "Exterminate!" It took a shot but both Luke and Amy ducked and it missed, hitting the wall. It was just a matter of time before it hit them.

Suddenly to their amazement the top half of the Darlek exploded. Behind the wreckage Amy saw a man in a long, dark trench coat carrying a massive gun. Though he was out of breath he still stood tall and smiled cheekily at her.

Luke took a step forward. "Captain Jack Harkness!" He smiled

Jack climbed around the remains of the Darlek, "your mother's been very worried about you."

"Mum, is she all right." Luke was so excited his voice had a slight tremor and he stood on the balls of his feet.

"Fine and dandy, and she also gave me a long lecture about guns!"

Luke laughed and then turned to Amy, "this is Captain Jack Harkness, he's a friend of the Doctor's and he runs a secret organisation called Torchwood."

"Yeh secret," he looked at Luke with mock anger. "I always love a new face." He turned to Amy and kissed her hand, "people call me Jack."

Amy blushed a rosy pink, "Amy Pond" she blushed harder and then corrected herself, "Amy Williams."

There was a techno sound. It reminded Amy of when the computer refused to work. They both turned to see Luke standing in front of the hole in the wall.

"Luke?" Jack rushed forward so he could watch what he was doing. There was a blue screen in the wall with alien writing, suddenly that screen disappeared and a network of passages came up on the screen with random dots on it. "Did you just hack in?"

A smile beamed from every inch of his face. "Base four!" Even though Jack had no idea what he was talking about he took Luke's face in his hands and kissed the top of his head.

Jack laughed and leaned in for a closer look. "That must be my crew." He pointed to a cluster of three dots slowly moving along the passage not far away. "And look that's your Mum, Luke." He pointed to a dot on its own heading towards two other dots. "Who are they?"

"It's Rory and the Doctor." Cried Amy.

Jack's eyes twinkled as he looked at Amy. "He's here?"

"He's got a new face though." Said Luke eyes glued the screen, following the dot that was his Mum. He began to type rapidly.

"Really?" He smiled mischievously, "what's he like then, cute?"

"Hands off he's a married man." Amy smiled back just as mischievous, she liked Jack.

"No!" Cried Jack in disbelief. "Who to?"

"My daughter! So I'll be keeping an eye on you." She laughed

Jack was about to reply when Luke winced in pain. "Luke?"

"I hacked in, I got control of some of the walls and I managed to make a clear area between everyone, we can all meet there." There was excitement in his voice but his face look worn and crumpled. He was holding his left hand, clenched into a fist. He had obviously hurt it.

"Let me see." Jack took Luke's hands and then bit his lip. The veins in his hand were black and the dark colour was beginning to spread to the veins in his arm. Jack covered his nervousness. "You'll be fine, let's just get you to the Doctor, yeh."

Amy looked at the map the Doctor wasn't too far but the clear area was closer and by the look on Luke's face the long route wasn't an option.

...

"Doctor?"

"For heavens sake what is it _now_ Rory?"

The Doctor was at another hole in the wall covered in wire and staring at the blue screen. The computers normally switched off after a minute or two so this was the fifth computer they had tried, each time getting further into 'understanding the situation' as the Doctor said. They had made their way to the wall on the edge of the maze so that they could see what's on the outside of the giant maze. "Do you actually know what you're doing?"

"Of course I don't Rory." The Doctor continued to sift through the countless layers of wires, each different colours from the last. "You should know by now I never know what I am doing." He leaned forward so that half his body was now in the wall.

"You just pretend like you do..." Rory mumbled.

"Exactly!" His voice was muffled.

"Doctor?" A woman's voice rang down the hall.

Rory almost jumped out of his skin. The Doctor jumped too banging his head on something inside the wall. He groaned and emerged from the hole, his hair and face were covered in dust.

A lady was stood at the end of the corridor approaching cautiously. She looked like she had been crying.

"Sarah." The Doctor sprang to his feet and ran to her. The minute she entered the hug she cried. "Where's Luke did he find you?"

"Oh Doctor," she sobbed, "Me and Jack we heard him, there was a Darlek, I don't know what happened but Jack went after him, the walls, I couldn't follow."

"Jack Harkness?" She nodded. The Doctor pulled back from the hug and held her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Look at me," he said, his voice soft and caring, "Jack's with him, he'll be fine I promise you. In fact..." he took Sarah Jane's hand and ran over to the computer with her and counted all the dots. "Nine," he smiled, "same as before."

Rory sighed with relief, that meant Amy was alive too. Suddenly the map of the maze shifted revelling an open area roughly in the centre of the map.

"Let's see what's going on." The Doctor put on his glasses again and was looking closely at the screen when it went blank. "Not again." He groaned. He tapped his forehead. "Let's go to that open space shall we, see if we can meet up with the others. "You said Jack is here?"

...

"Luke?" Jack put him gently on the floor. "Luke look at me." His eyes opened slightly. "You stay awake now, you hear?"

Amy knelt beside them. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, distressed. His skin was now covered in black veins and he was barely conscious. Jack had been carrying most of his weight for the last five minutes.

"I don't know." He rubbed his head and then hauled Luke over his shoulder. "But I promised his mum I'd look after him so that's what I'll do." He walked down the corridor clearly struggling under the weight but he persevered.

...

"It's coming this way, are you ready?" Martha whispered, nudging Ianto.

"It's all ready just need it to place its fat boot on that line and it will spark him out." Ianto turned to Gwen. "Did you put the conductors in place?"

"Yup, they are lined up and I hooked up the initial charge to the laptop so we can just press the space bar." Gwen turned to Martha. "And this charge will short them right?"

"Yeh I memorised a lot of weaknesses of threats when I joined UNIT, good to be prepared."

They all listened. They could hear the wish and stomp of the machine from not far away. After a few seconds it came into view. A Cyberman. Just as it was about to reach them Jack stepped in front of it coming from another corridor, he was oblivious. Amy called out to him but it was too late. "Delete," said the metal man and placed its hand on Jack's shoulder.

Him and Luke collapsed and it was about to go after Amy when Gwen called to it. "Oy, rust bucket, over here." The Cyberman changed course and Gwen muttered under her breath, "I never thought that would work."

When the Cyberman took a step forward Ianto yelled "now!" The Cyberman became encased in what looked like lightning bolts and it fell to the floor with a thud.

Martha rushed over to Jack and Luke and much to Amy's astonishment completely ignored Jack. "Ianto give me a hand." Ianto and Martha hauled Luke into a space and Gwen ran over with the medical bag. There was constant chatter as vital signs were checked and so on.

Amy crouched down beside Jack, with bated breath she tried to find a pulse. "Oh God, he's dead!" Gwen momentarily looked over to Jack but turned straight back to Luke. "He's dead!" She was shouting now. "Do none of you care? I thought he was your team mate?"

Suddenly Jack gasped for air and sat up. Amy jumped violently. Then he rushed over to Luke's side as if nothing had happened. He talked hurriedly to Martha. "What is it?"

"I've seen it before, we named it 'Ianuae Magicae' its Latin for teleport." She opened his eyes and looked into them, the veins in his eyes were now black too. "Once in the blood it takes over the blood stream, and then when it's fully diffused the person can be teleported anywhere."

"How long have we got?"

"Until he is fully unconscious, not long at all."

Jack sighed and looked over to Amy. Amy didn't know how to react, she was stood staring at him. He died and then came back to life, how is that possible? She wouldn't have even moved if he hadn't snapped her out of it.

He clicked his fingers in her face, "I need you to find the Doctor, now." He said his tone clear and urgent.

"Okay." She said and ran off quickly down the corridor on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

"Right okay so these people, Torchwod, are they human?" Rory asked half running to keep up with the Doctor and Sarah Jane's speed walking.

"Yes Rory, just because I am not human doesn't mean all my friends aren't either. Oh except Ragialfrump." The Doctor laughed, "he tells the funniest jokes about you humans and your strange ways. And then there's River and I guess Jack's sort of not human..."

Rory sighed in disbelief 'I can't believe I thought you acted human' he thought.

"Doctor!" All three swivelled on their heels to see Amy sprinting up the corridor. "Doctor it's Luke, there's this teleport thingy and black blood and... You have to come now!" She was panted extremely heavily from her sprit to find the Doctor.

"Ianuae Magicae?" He asked and Amy nodded, she had no idea how he got that from what she said.

"Doctor what is it? What's happening?" Asked Sarah Jane

"They're gonna teleport him away." Said the Doctor as if talking to himself. Then he broke into a run. The opposite way Amy had come from.

"Doctor, your going the wrong way!" Yelled Amy in annoyance.

"No I'm not!" He yelled his voice distant from around the corridor.

Sarah Jane had full faith in the Doctor and followed him, knowing with confidence that he would take her where she needed to go.

...

The Doctor ran in to the open space, and was met by Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Martha but no Luke. "I'm too late." Sarah Jane, Amy and Rory ran into the room to see the Doctor crouched on the floor holding his head.

Amy stepped forward. "Doctor?"

Silence. The room was still, no one moved, no one said a word.

The Doctor got up quickly and without warning making the room of people jump. "What happened, how did _Luke_ get Ianuae Magicae into his system?

"The computer," Jack was leaning against the wall at the side, "the computer attacked him when he hacked in. Doctor where is he? What is going on?"

"Why do you just ask me, there's a room full of clever people here." The Doctor's voice was hard.

"You normally know the answer." Said Martha disappointed at this new Doctor, she didn't like him at all. "You normally solve problems like this."

"Well this isn't normal is it? What do you expect me to do?" His voice was rising louder and louder as he spoke. "I have no idea where we are, I have no idea when we are, I have no equipment, no Tardis, I have no idea what is going on and... Luke hacked into the system!" He swivelled back to face Jack, "how did he do that?"

"He said something about a base four?" Said Jack, confused at the sudden change in conversation.

"Well yes I know that, I did it ages ago..." His voice was cheery "Ha!" He clapped his hands together, "oh that's brilliant!"

"Doctor?"

"Monkeys in a maze!" He laughed again. The room of people all started to gather around him creating a circle with him at the centre. Most of them looking at him as if he was deranged.

"Doctor explain." Said Amy

"Okay, okay, so what happened with this Darlek and how did Luke find the computer screen?" He looked at Amy.

"We were chased by a Darlek and then we were cornered, it shot at us, we ducked and it missed and the blast made a hole in the wall. The screen was in the hole." She said, in as few a words as possible.

"What's the first thing wrong with that scentence?" The Doctor swivelled on his heel to face Sarah Jane. "Sarah?"

She gulped, "Darleks never miss."

He turned and pointed to the next person in the circle, Gwen. "Which means?"

"It wasn't a Darlek?"

"Exactly." Ianto was next in the circle he turned to him "So the Darlek shooting at the wall was..."

"Planned"

"Correctamundo!" He paused and then said in mock disgust, "uh, I'm never saying that again." He smiled. "Now let's get to why are we here," the next person was Jack, "why are we here Jack?"

"Because we all know you."

"My initial thought too but if that were true who else would be here... Martha"

"Donna, but she doesn't have any knowledge of aliens, so maybe we need that knowledge to be here." Martha was playfully smug as she looked at Jack next to her.

Rory was next in the circle but the Doctor skipped past him, leaving him very annoyed. "And who else?" He looked at Amy.

"River, but she's not human."

"Yes yes yes! Exactly, look at you, my clever people," he did a twirl in the centre of the circle, "my wonderful clever people."

"But your not human." Said Rory, hopeful he had found a flaw in the Doctor's infuriating brilliance.

"Ah yes but I'm much cleverer than you lot so I had to be out of the way, and Rory he was getting in the way too."

"What so I'm really smart?" Rory was shocked but proud until the Doctor burst his bubble.

He put has hands on Rory's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, deadly serious. "Rory, this is not time for jokes." Just as the Doctor hoped, a few smiles cropped up on the faces around the room.

"So, Monkeys in a maze?" Amy asked trying to distract from her husband's humiliation.

"Yes well in about the twenty-fifth century you lovely humans do some serious tests on Evolution. You place some of the most evolved apes on the planet in to a giant maze that the apes can only escape from by completing human tasks. So only the smartest apes can advance to the next stage of evolution."

"Wait so this is just a test of intelligence? So the aliens, Cybermen and angels, they were just tests to see how we reacted?" Asked Ianto

"Everyone of you encountered at least one alien, except Rory and I, we weren't part of the test. And if it is all a test, who passed with flying colours?" He turned slowly to face Sarah Jane.

"Luke..." She gasped.

"So what's the next stage?" Jack was becoming uncomfortable as was everyone else in the room.

"Well the next step would be physical transformation, changing every cell in their body to match that of what they are evolving into, but humans never got that far, only ever dreamed..."

"But Timelords did." Martha stepped into the circle. "It's a Chameleon Arch, isn't it?"

"What's a Chameleon Arch?" Sarah Jane was getting more and more anxious as this conversation was progressing.

"It's a Timelords device, it rewrites DNA, physically changes what you are, is that what it is, Doctor?"

He grunted, "I don't know, I need to know what species we are dealing with or we aren't going to get any further." He hit his head with his hand, "think!"

Rory, who was still in a huff from earlier, mumbled. "You said you can tell a species be what base they use, who uses base four."

The Doctor walked towards Rory and slapped him on the back, "that is brilliant. Four, four, four. Base four, four fingers, four toes, four..."

There was silence. "Doctor?" It was Amy, she was always capable of bringing him back to real life.

"Four beats of the drum." The Doctor's voice was barely a whisper.

Just then a laugh rang through the entire place.

A laugh that made every person shiver with fear.

A laugh that haunted people's nightmares.

It was the Master.


End file.
